Simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) is commonly used in autonomous mobile devices for positioning. SLAM means the autonomous mobile devices start from an unknown environment location, and establish their own location and posture by repeatedly observing map features during a movement; then incrementally constructing a map, so as to achieve a self-locating and map-constructing simultaneously.
However, a displacement or deviation of the autonomous mobile devices will be caused by an environment, such as large surface friction coefficient, ground potholes, or sand, during movement. The displacement or deviation of the autonomous mobile devices will affect future direction and distance of the autonomous mobile devices, and even cause the autonomous mobile devices to be dumped or destroyed.